


Strip Poker and Monopoly Sharks

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monopoly and/or strip poker with funny and sexy adorableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker and Monopoly Sharks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> A long time ago, [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/) asked me to write this (because we are both very good at procrastination). Big thanks go to [](http://simplelyric.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplelyric**](http://simplelyric.livejournal.com/) for lo, she tracked down my commas and forced my sentences to make sense. That is a somewhat rare ability. *g*

Casey stretched out on the couch and gave a melancholy sigh.

"What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"You're bored?" Dan asked. Casey aimed a half-hearted glare at him and Dan laughed.

"I'm _bored_." Casey sighed again. "It's our day off--"

"The first one we've had together for about a month," Dan added.

"It's raining, and there's nothing to do," Casey finished. "I'm bored."

"There's a sure cure to boredom, Casey." Casey looked over at Dan and raised an eyebrow. Dan grinned. "Play a board game."

Casey groaned. "That pun was beneath you, Danny. Far, far beneath you."

Dan snickered. "You know you love my puns."

"I know nothing of the sort," Casey said, standing up and wandering over to the window. He stared at the grey skies and grey buildings outside. The November rain was depressing. But at least they were inside and warm.

Dan shook his head and went over to stand beside Casey. "You want to play Monopoly?"

Casey frowned. "You always win."

"You always cheat."

"No, I don't," Casey replied quickly.

"Yes, you do." Dan gave Casey a look, a 'stop lying because we both know you do it' look. "You always cheat. You always help yourself to a hotel instead of a third house."

"I..." Casey stopped with his mouth open. "Maybe, just maybe, I have possibly cheated in the past."

Dan stared at him. "Maybe?"

"And even if I have cheated, you still win every time."

"True."

"You're a Monopoly shark," Casey said, almost hiding his grin.

"I am blessed with entrepreneurial skills."

"You win at Monopoly, Danny. That doesn't make you the next Donald Trump."

"If the real world worked by the four houses-hotel rule and let me buy property for two hundred dollars, I would be." Casey snickered, and Dan added, "Plus, I have better hair."

Casey turned to look at Dan, and then ran a hand through Dan's short and spiky hairstyle. "That you do."

"So..." Dan smiled winningly. "Monopoly?"

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"If I wanted to spend the afternoon doing something I was bound to fail at, I'd try cooking homemade pizza," Casey said, remembering the last time Charlie had convinced him to try actual cooking in his kitchen. It hadn't ended well.

Dan snorted. "So, no Monopoly?"

"No Monopoly."

"What about another board game?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Danny, if you touch Hungry, Hungry Hippos I will be forced to hurt you."

"It was one game and one stray marble, Casey. It was not a plot on your life." Casey glared flatly at Dan, and Dan snickered. "How were Charlie and I supposed to know you were going to try to break your neck tripping on it?"

"That game is banned," Casey said, in the same responsible-father tone he occasionally had to use on Charlie. It never worked as well on Dan.

"Chutes and Ladders?"

Casey stared at his supposedly adult partner. "Do you think I'm eight?"

"Forty-eight, maybe," Dan muttered.

"Gee, _thanks_."

Dan grinned and winked. "Well, twenty-eight on a good day."

"Much better, Danny."

"I can't believe you own so many board games and don't like playing them."

"I bought them for Charlie. I don't have to enjoy them. Well," Casey added after a moment, "I only have to pretend to enjoy them when Charlie's here."

"So, we need adult games?" Dan asked playfully.

"I don't think there is such a thing as an 'adult' board game, Danny."

Dan raised his brows. "You'd be surprised."

"Really?"

" _Really_ , Casey."

Casey blinked, thinking about that. From the twinkle in Dan's eye, he assumed they were at least R-rated. "They're not sold in ordinary department stores, are they?"

Dan chuckled. "Relax. They are sold in totally different stores. There is no way you could accidentally buy one for Charlie."

"Good."

"The existence of adult board games, and the very interesting stores that sell them, aside," Dan said with a wave of his hand, "that doesn't solve our problem of what game to play."

"I don't remember agreeing to play a game," Casey said suspiciously.

"You did. It was a little while ago."

"I really don't think I did."

"Casey, keep with the times. We've already agreed to play, and now we're working out what to play."

Casey sighed. "How about cards?"

Dan paused and then nodded. "Cards would be good."

"Poker?" Casey suggested, just as Dan said, "How about Strip Poker?"

Casey blinked. Dan grinned.

"Mine sounds like more fun," Dan said.

"Possibly," Casey said slowly.

"A lot more fun." Dan leered. "And, it could lead to other fun, adult games."

"That it could." Casey felt his forehead furrow. "But it's a bit..."

"Cold?" Dan suggested. "We'll go into the bedroom and turn up the heat."

"That wasn't what I was going to say..." Casey frowned. "I'm not quite sure what I was going to say, but that wasn't it."

"You were going to come up with some vague and half-hearted excuse why we shouldn't?" Dan asked cheekily. "Just to reassure me that you are and always will be a bit of a sexual prude?"

"I'm not a _prude_."

"Unadventurous? Vanilla? Conservative?" Dan shrugged. "Traditional? Feel free to stop me when I find the adjective you prefer."

"I'm..." Casey waved his hands, vaguely annoyed that he wasn't sure what to say and distinctly annoyed that he could feel his face start to color.

"You realize you're blushing?" Dan asked with obvious amusement.

"I'm a grown man, Danny. I don't _blush_."

Dan laughed. "You're turning bright red."

Casey could feel his cheeks flush more. He crossed his arms tightly. "No, I'm not."

"It's kind of sweet."

Casey swallowed, wishing that his face would stop burning, right _now_. "I 'blush' and it's 'sweet,'" he said dryly, trying to glare at Dan.

"It is," Dan said, leaning closer and cupping Casey's cheek with his hand. "It's adorable that you're thirty-five and you still blush. It's endearing, too."

Casey just rolled his eyes. "Well, as a professional sportscaster, adorable is really the look I'm going for."

Dan grinned and shook his head gently. "It is adorable. It's adorable, and sweet, and a little charming."

Casey snorted.

"It's not the fact that you blush," Dan said with a possessive smile. "It's that _I_ can make you blush."

"You do have an innate ability to embarrass me, Danny," Casey said, but he didn't sound half as sarcastic as he meant to.

"I've known you over a decade. I never saw you blush for Lisa," Dan said, leaning closer and resting his forehead against Casey's. "Or for Dana. Or Sally, or Pixley."

Casey swallowed. "They didn't have quite the same effect on me."

"I know," Dan replied smugly. In the privacy of his own head, Casey could admit that a smug Danny was kind of... adorable. "That's why I like it when you blush." Dan pressed a soft kiss against Casey's cheek.

Casey had to grin. "So..."

"So...?" Dan repeated, pulling back an inch. "Strip Poker?"

"How about we skip the Poker part?" Casey suggested, his lips close to Dan's.

"We can do that."

***

A month later, another day off, and New York's miserable winter was still making itself felt. Dan kept tapping his fingers on the coffee table, making Casey look up from his game of Solitaire. "You bored?"

Dan stopped tapping his fingers. He held up the cover to his new CD, the cause of the lazy, mellow music currently filling Casey's apartment. "I'm listening to music."

Casey gathered up the deck in front of him. "Want to play cards?"

Dan shrugged and stood up. "What are we playing?"

"Poker?" Casey suggested as he shuffled the cards.

Dan sat down opposite him. "Cool. Rules?"

"Basic Five Card Stud. Jacks wild. One article of clothing per hand." Casey was rather proud of himself for not blushing while saying that.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked, clearly surprised. "What was that last bit?"

"One article of clothing per hand," Casey repeated, feeling his cheeks heat. He carefully avoided Dan's eyes and stared over the shoulder of Dan's dark blue sweatshirt instead.

"We're playing Strip Poker?" Dan sounded confused.

Casey shrugged, staring down at the cards in his hands. "I just thought"

Dan clapped his hands. "Deal me in."

Casey grinned and looked up. "Yeah?"

"A chance to beat you _and_ get you naked?" Dan asked, rubbing his hands and grinning broadly. "I'm there."

"You're there?"

"Trust me, I'm right there." Dan spread his arms wide. "Deal me in."

"You got it," Casey said, and dealt out the first hand. It went relatively quickly, Dan beating him with a full house.

"My hand." Dan looked decidedly smug. "Take it off."

Casey rolled his eyes and leaned under the table, pulling at his laces.

"Casey, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shoe," Casey replied, and Dan just stared at him. "It's an article of clothing."

"It's a shoe."

"It's an article of clothing. A pair of shoes would be two articles."

Dan blinked at him. "I'm wondering if you get the purpose of this game."

"To get the other person naked?"

Dan nodded. "Well, you've got the basics. But a _shoe_?"

"I get to choose which article of clothing, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, it can be a shoe, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

Dan shrugged. "I don't have much of a thing about your feet. There are other parts of you that I'd prefer to see naked."

"Danny, just" Casey sighed. "Let me play my way, okay?"

Dan leaned across the table and wrapped a hand around the back of Casey's neck. It looked like a bit of a stretch. "Casey, I just like the idea of you naked. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything."

"I know." Casey smiled. "But let me choose my own clothing."

Dan sighed and sat back in his chair. "It'll be ages before I get you shirtless, won't it?"

Casey glanced down at himself, quickly taking stock of his jeans, T-shirt and casual jacket. "Consider it extra incentive to win."

The next hand was Dan's, and Casey took off his other shoe, ignoring Dan's depressed sigh. Then Dan got three sixes (one of Casey's socks) and then two pairs (the other sock).

Dan frowned. "You're not letting me win, are you?"

Casey glared at him. "No."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Have I ever _let_ you win?"

"Good point." Dan reached over. "Can I deal?"

"When we run out of cards, you can deal."

"I can't believe you can play Strip Poker and still be a stick in the mud," Dan muttered.

Casey grinned and dealt out the next hand. "Someone once told me it was part of my charm."

"They must have been crazy."

Casey sniggered. "Possibly."

Dan just rolled his eyes and took his cards. After a few minutes, he said, "Fold."

"What do you have?"

"Nothing."

Now Casey was suspicious. "Really?"

"Really." Dan spread his cards. He was right; he had nothing. "I've lost my luck."

"You've lost the Zone?"

"I've lost the Zone," Dan said mournfully, dropping his head to the table. "And the Zone was going to result in you naked. This is a tragedy."

Casey laughed at Dan's melodramatic tone. "Not really."

Dan sighed deeply. "It really is."

"Not if you look at it from my perspective." Dan glanced up, and Casey grinned. "Take it off, Danny."

Dan leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. "Okay." He stood up, and made quite a production of pulling his sweatshirt over his head, managing to look sexy until his arms got caught in the sleeves. Pulling his arms free, Dan tugged his T-shirt down, covering the inch of stomach that had been exposed. "We need to turn the heat up."

"Go ahead."

Dan turned up the thermostat and sat back down. "This game is no fun when it results in colds or the flu."

"I'll take your word for it," Casey said as he dealt out another hand. He grinned as he looked at his cards.

"What?"

"Flush."

Dan snorted. "Seriously, Casey, what are you grinning at?"

"Flush," Casey said, spreading his flush out on the table.

"I don't believe it," Dan said as he folded his cards. "I haven't just lost the Zone, I can't even see it in the distance."

"Believe it, Dan."

Dan pulled his T-shirt over his head, and Casey licked his lips as he let his gaze wander over Dan's bare chest. "Deal, Casey."

The next hand was Casey's as well. "You've taken my Zone," Dan accused, standing up and undoing the button-fly of his jeans.

"It's possible." Casey shifted as he watched Dan's hands slowly pull at the buttons. "Um, Danny?"

Danny paused, hands at his fly. "Yeah?"

"You're still wearing shoes and socks."

"I know."

Casey swallowed as Dan slowly pushed the jeans over his hips. "Then why take off your jeans?"

"I'm working on a different theory." Dan slid the jeans down past his black boxer-briefs and strong thighs. "It's that if I expose enough flesh, your brain's going to short-circuit and you'll start losing due to lack of concentration."

"Huh?" Casey asked, biting his lip as Dan ever-so-slowly kept pushing his jeans down.

"You're kind of proving my theory."

Casey blinked. Then he dragged his attention back to the cards. "It'll just make me want to win more."

Dan leaned over the table. "It'll put you off your game."

Casey carefully kept his attention on his hand. "We'll see."

As it turned out, it didn't put him off his game.

Dan glared at him and reached under the table. "Fine, I'm taking off a shoe."

Casey snickered and dealt the next hand. He was somewhat thrown when he felt Dan's leg brush against his own. "Danny?"

Dan looked up innocently, but the pressure against Casey's leg increased. "Yeah?"

Casey shifted in his chair. "Are you going to keep doing that?"

Dan's calf kept brushing against Casey's. "Are you going to fold?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going to stop," Dan said, rubbing his leg a little harder against Casey's.

Casey blinked at his cards, and figured he only had a pair anyway. He placed the cards down on the table as Dan's calf crept up the outside of his leg. "Fold."

Dan grinned and pulled his leg back. "Strip, Casey."

Casey took a breath and pulled his jacket off.

"You could have made a bit more of a show out of it," Dan said petulantly.

Casey narrowed his eyes. "Danny, you are going down."

Dan chuckled. "That's not happening until later tonight."

"You deal," Casey said and pushed the stack of cards over to Dan. As Dan took the cards, Casey slid down a little in his seat, stretching his legs until his feet rested on either side of Dan's.

"If you're trying to distract me," Dan said, looking up and grinning, "you'll need to do better than that."

"Like this?" Casey asked, running one foot over Dan's shoes and socks, and then up the inside of his ankle.

Dan started dealing cards. "It's a start."

Casey ran his bare foot up higher, slowly traveling from Dan's calf to his knee. Dan started to squirm when Casey's foot got to his thigh. "Like that, Danny?"

"Just play, okay?"

Casey picked up his cards and left his foot where it was, trailing up and down Dan's inner thigh. He licked his lips and pitched his voice low. "Hit me."

Dan made a strangled noise as Casey's foot roamed higher. Dan passed him the cards, and Casey grinned. Concentrating carefully, he slipped his foot higher, trying to catch the material of Dan's boxer-briefs with his toes.

"Fold," Dan said, shakily.

Casey leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. He kept his foot right where it was. "Going to take the other shoe off?"

Dan nodded. "Sure." He bent over and yanked the remaining sneaker off. Casey wiggled his toes and was gratified by Dan's stifled gasp.

Dan dealt out the next hand, and Casey wiggled his toes again, nearly causing Dan to drop the deck. "You realize you're cheating?" Dan asked breathlessly.

Casey grinned, and pressed his foot against Dan's cock. "You want me to stop?"

"I want you to know," Dan said, biting down on his lower lip, "that if you were playing fair and...ah... square," Dan paused to breathe deeply as Casey pressed harder. "I'd win."

"So says the guy sitting in his underwear."

"Casey..." Dan looked at him, his eyes showing the hungry gleam that meant he was really turned on. But Casey already knew that from the hardness beneath his toes. "I am wearing boxers and socks."

"Yes, you are."

"You're wearing jeans, a T-shirt and boxers." Dan shifted, pressing his palms down flat on the table. Casey was momentarily distracted by Dan's tensed arms and shoulders. "That's three articles of clothing. Right now, we're even."

"You think you could win?" Casey slid his foot back down Dan's inner thigh.

Dan quickly stifled the almost-whimper. "I know I could." He took a deep breath and swallowed. "If you weren't cheating."

"Fine," Casey said, pulling his leg back and sitting up straight in his chair. "It's currently four-three, and I don't think you're going to win."

Dan frowned, obviously torn between getting what his ego wanted and what his body wanted. Then he blinked. "Four?"

"Four articles of clothing."

"What's the fourth?"

"My belt."

"Casey, you're wearing jeans."

Casey raised his eyebrows at Dan, and then took a good look down at his legs. "So I am."

Dan shook his head. "Jeans do not require belts, Casey."

Casey snorted. "Finish dealing, Danny."

Dan dealt out the cards and then proudly showed his three sixes. "Take it off, Casey."

"Four tens," Casey replied smugly.

"Fine." Dan glared and pulled off one sock.

"And now, it's four-two."

"You cannot permanently keep my zone," Dan muttered as he dealt out the next hand.

"I don't need it permanently," Casey replied as he grinned at his cards. "Just until the end of this game would be fine."

"That's big talk." Dan sighed. "What have you got?"

"You're not folding?" Casey asked hopefully.

"What have you got?"

Casey laid his cards down. "Pair of threes."

Dan revealed his three of a kind.

Casey undid his belt, and then stood up and pulled it out of the jeans loops.

"Seriously, Casey? The belt and jeans combo is a bit of an overkill."

"Shut up and deal, Danny."

Dan dealt the next hand, and Casey had nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Fold."

Dan's face split into a wide, self-satisfied grin. A wide, lusty, self-satisfied grin. "What are you waiting for?"

Casey could feel his face start to heat under that bold expression. He shrugged. "I'm deliberating between the jeans and the T-shirt."

"Jeans." Dan licked his lips. "Definitely jeans."

"What are you, the Rain Man?"

Dan's voice dropped lower. "Take the jeans off, Casey."

Casey sighed, stood up and untucked his T-shirt. He kept his eyes firmly focused on his fly as he fumbled with the buttons.

"You're blush--"

"Don't say it," Casey said gruffly, as he finally got the fly undone. Normally, undressing on his own was not like this. It was just that he knew that Dan was watching him. He glanced up and noticed that Dan's gaze was firmly glued to Casey's clumsy fingers.

He shucked the jeans off quickly, sitting down as quickly as he could.

Dan was... leering at him. There really wasn't any other word for that expression.

Casey took a deep breath and willed himself to stop blushing. It had never worked in the past, but there was always hope. "Isn't it your deal?"

"I'm just enjoying the show," Dan drawled, and then licked his lips. "You do have very shapely calves."

"You weren't looking at my calves," Casey replied dryly.

"You have very shapely other parts, too." Dan waggled his eyebrows, and Casey had to laugh.

"Deal, Casanova."

"I'm dealing, I'm dealing."

The next hand was Casey's, and Dan removed his other sock with a lot of flair. He stood up, raised one leg onto his chair and leaned over to slowly push it down his foot. It made Casey think of stockings and old movies, and from the twinkle of amusement in Dan's eye, Dan was probably thinking of the same thing.

Casey almost managed to make it to the end of Dan's performance, and then dropped his head to his hands and laughed. "You are certifiable, Danny," he managed between chuckles.

Dan waved the sock in his hand before flinging it across the room. "It's two-one. I figure you should enjoy yourself before you get beaten."

Casey got his sniggers under control. "Deal."

Dan grinned and dealt out the cards. Then his expression went deadpan, and Casey realized Dan was actually playing seriously. Dan had a good poker face, when he wanted to use it.

"Two pairs," Casey announced, finding himself mimicking Dan's serious expression.

"Full House."

Casey blinked. "I'm suddenly wondering if that comes complete with twins."

Dan stared at him for a second. "Pop culture reference from within the last decade. I shouldn't be surprised, and yet..."

Casey rolled his eyes. "I do watch television, Danny."

Dan waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, I know that. But normally it consists of physical acts and scores." Casey snorted as Dan paused, thinking about what he'd just said. "You know I meant sports, right?"

"I assumed so."

Dan sighed. "Then again, you referenced _Full House_. On the cool scale, it's below _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ and just a little above _Who's the Boss_."

"Let's leave your Tony Danza issues out of this, shall we?"

"I have no issues with Tony Danza," Dan responded just a little too heartily. "However, I notice you're skipping around the issue of undressing."

Casey snorted. "I'm not _skipping_ around it."

"You're dancing around it. Bouncing, cantering, gamboling even."

"So that's what happened to my old thesaurus," Casey said slowly. "You ate it."

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Boxers or T-shirt. Your choice."

"Logic would dictate the T-shirt, Danny."

Dan shook his head. "We're playing Strip Poker. Logic has nothing to do with it."

"It's going to be the T-shirt."

Dan actually looked disappointed. "Fine."

Casey leaned forward and grabbed hold of the hem of his T-shirt. He pulled it over his head quickly and dropped it beside them.

"For a TV personality, you have a remarkable lack of personal showmanship."

Casey blinked at that comment, unsure if he was offended or not. "It isn't a strip show, Danny, it's..." Dan smirked and raised an eyebrow. "It's a game," Casey finished lamely.

"Like it would kill you to add a bit of pizzazz. A bit of razzle-dazzle."

"Are you going to break into song?"

Danny cocked his head. "I can if you want me to."

"Don't."

Dan started dealing. "Final hand, Casey."

"Since we're both sitting here in our boxers, I would assume so." In fact, Casey felt vaguely ridiculous. It was fine for Dan. Dan was sitting there in his typical black boxer-briefs. He was lounging back in his chair, just as relaxed as he would be fully dressed, or fully naked. Looking just as delectable, Casey added to himself, licking his lips.

Dan caught his look and grinned. "Preparing yourself for defeat?"

Casey looked down at the cards in his hand: three queens, a four and a six. "Is there a reason defeat is so bad?"

"You'd lose the respect of your fellow players," Dan offered, looking back down at his cards.

"Do I have your respect now?"

"No."

"Then I'm not losing much, am I?"

Dan placed his cards face down on the table and leaned forward. "Casey, the objective is to see the other person naked."

"Should I point out that I've seen you naked before?"

Dan scowled. Not his 'I can't believe people are this stupid' scowl, but his 'I think you're going to beat me at Monopoly' scowl.

"Well, I have, Danny. Many times." Casey grinned. "Many, many times."

"Don't mock this. There are serious stakes involved."

"No, there aren't."

"We could make the stakes serious," Dan suggested with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"This isn't going to involve dares, is it? Just because I'm playing Strip Poker does not mean I'm playing Truth or Dare," Casey said warily. "It never ends well."

"And you never have any interesting truths."

Casey raised his hands in a shrug. "Are you trying to get me naked or insult me?"

Dan paused for a long minute, staring up at the ceiling. "Um... naked."

"Thanks."

"Blow me," Dan said and then grinned. "Actually, those could be the stakes."

"What could?"

Dan leaned forward, smiling sharply. "The loser, which will be you, gives the winner, which will be me, a blowjob."

Casey blinked. "I'm tempted to point out the fact that really, that's something we've both done before..."

"But you don't want to be called a spoilsport all of your life?"

"Well, that, and it's not a bad idea." Casey paused for a second. "Yep, not seeing any negatives."

"So, we have the stakes, we have the hands." Dan snapped his fingers and sat back. "Play as if your life depended on it."

"Melodrama, thy name is Danny," Casey muttered as he deliberated about which cards to throw out.

Dan didn't respond, just frowned in concentration. He really was taking this seriously. Casey watched the little furrow form between Dan's brows, and could just see where this was leading. Danny was a good sport - as long as he was winning.

"Casey?"

Casey sighed and picked out four cards, just leaving the queen of hearts in his hand. "Hit me."

A gloating smirk flickered across Dan's features. "Four of a kind, Casey."

Casey looked down at his cards and blinked. Then he grinned. Ten of hearts, jack of hearts, king and ace. Royal Flush.

Then he considered Dan's impending bad mood, and the hour or so of sulking, and thought better of it. "Fold."

Dan glared at him. "Casey, show me the damn cards."

"I got nothing."

Dan reached over, and Casey slapped a hand over them. "Show. Me. The cards," Dan repeated.

Casey widened his eyes and tried to look completely innocent. "Really, Danny, I've got nothing."

"If you had nothing, your face wouldn't have lit up like Times Square," Dan said, prying Casey's hand off. "Show me the damn cards."

Casey sighed and pulled his hand back. Dan flipped the cards over one by one. "You got a Royal Flush," he said finally. "A Royal Flush, Casey."

"I know."

"Then why fold?"

Casey shrugged. "It's not like I mind paying the stakes, Danny."

Dan watched him carefully. "I think I'm offended by that."

"You're offended that you've been sitting here, mostly naked," Casey said, running his eyes down Dan's legs and back up his chest, "and that I want to blow you?"

Danny crossed his arms. "I think I'm offended."

"You won fair and square, Danny. There's nothing to be offended about."

"I didn't win fair..." Dan sighed and narrowed his eyes. "You let me win."

"Because you get like this if you don't."

"I get like what?" Dan demanded darkly.

"You get like this," Casey said, waving a hand at Dan. "You get... pouty."

Dan's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "Pouty?"

"Mind you, under normal circumstances, I don't mind you pouting. It's a very attractive look on you."

"I'm a grown man, Casey. I don't _pout_."

Casey snorted. "Yeah, you do. You're doing it right now."

Dan flattened his pouting lips into a straight line. Casey just burst out laughing. "For that, I am going to accept that you folded, and I am going to pretend that you had nothing."

Casey was still sniggering. "I'll remember to fear your mighty wrath."

"You folded, I won." Dan crossed his arms. "Strip, Casey."

That stopped Casey in his tracks. "What?"

"I won. Strip."

Casey boggled at him. "Dan, you can't be serious."

"I won," Dan pointed out. "One article of clothing."

"Danny, the game's over."

"Not until somebody's naked."

"Danny!"

"It's simple rules, Casey. You both keep playing until only one person's clothed."

Casey crossed his arms tightly, leaning over the table a bit more. Since he was only wearing boxers, it didn't actually hide anything. "Danny, you can't... I mean... Not really."

"Really, Casey." Dan slid down in his seat, grinning widely. "I won, and I want my reward. Part of that reward was seeing you strip."

Casey opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Eventually he managed, "But we're in the living room."

"So?"

"It's the living room. It's for television watching, and for eating. It's not for stripping."

Dan leveled an unimpressed look at him. "Casey, we're sitting here in our boxers. The curtains are closed. It's not like Dana's going to use your emergency spare key and let herself in."

Casey felt his face flush a mortifying shade of red at the very idea. "I hope not."

"Not to mention, this is your living room. It's connected to your kitchen," Dan said, pointing over at the breakfast counter. "I know for a fact what we have done in that kitchen, on that counter, and against that front door." Dan pointed to each as he spoke. "That's not even considering the couch."

"But it's still..."

"What?"

Casey ducked his head, really wishing Dan couldn't make him blush like this. "Embarrassing," he mumbled.

"It's _hot_ , Casey." Casey glanced up and found Dan watching him with a soft smile. "It's really, really hot. And eventually, you are going to realize that _you_ are really, really hot."

Casey closed his eyes for a second and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Dan leaned over and wrapped a solid hand around his shoulder. "It's not that big a deal."

Casey shrugged. "I'm just going to look like an idiot."

"You're half naked and damn hot. You're not going to look like an idiot." Dan grinned. "Plus, I've seen you at your idiotic best. It doesn't stop me from wanting to jump your bones at every opportunity."

Casey laughed. "Fine."

"That's the spirit!"

"Have I ever mentioned that you in cheerleader-mode is really frightening?" Casey asked as he stood up.

"So I shouldn't wear the uniform?"

Casey had a sudden flash of Dan dressed as a Laker Girl and then sincerely wished he hadn't. "Please don't."

Dan sniggered. "It's an occupation best left to professionals. Come over here," he said, gesturing for Casey to walk around the table.

"Why?" Casey asked as walked over.

Dan grinned sharply. "So I can see you."

"Ah." Casey stood there sheepishly.

Dan's gaze traveled down his body, stopping when they got to Casey's boxers. "You're wearing those?"

Casey didn't think it was possible to blush any darker. Apparently, he was wrong. "I'm wearing these."

Unlike most of Casey's boxers, these were red and weren't cotton. Dan had given them to him shortly after they first got together, trying to prove that plaid boxers were wrong and boring. Casey still didn't agree, but Dan did seem to like him in these.

"You know, I thought the suggestion to play Strip Poker was a temporary moment of insanity on your part," Dan said, smirking. "But I think you put some forethought into it."

"I might have thought about it," Casey said, shrugging, "just a little."

"For the record," Dan said, putting his hands behind his head and lounging back, "I'm really enjoying it."

Casey rolled his eyes and hooked his thumbs under the satin waistband. He was about to pull them off when Dan interrupted. "Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Relax, okay?" Dan's eyes flickered down to Casey's hands for a moment. "It's supposed to be fun."

"Fun," Casey repeated with a sigh.

"It's not so much about being embarrassed, as..." Dan shrugged and then grinned. "Teasing the other person."

Casey thought about that. "Yeah?" Teasing Dan? That was something he could do. Generally, that was something he liked doing.

"Just..." Dan stopped and licked his lips. "Go slowly."

"Go slowly, huh?" Casey said, leisurely running a thumb under his waistband, barely pulling the material away from his skin. Dan's eyes darkened, and Casey kept the movement nice and slow. "Like this?"

Dan squirmed on the chair, sitting up a little. "Uh-huh."

Casey pulled the boxers an inch down one hip. He was still blushing, but it was a lot easier if he just kept watching Dan's face. Dan was biting his lip, watching him closely. Casey risked a glance downwards and noticed Dan's hands holding tightly to the arms of the chair. He also noticed that Dan's boxer-briefs outlined, rather than disguised, Dan's obvious erection. "And like this?"

Casey edged the material down a little more, and Dan let out a small, wounded moan and nodded. His eyes didn't leave Casey's hands.

Pushing the back of his boxers down halfway, Casey eased them slightly down his hips, low enough to show pubic hair, not low enough to show anything else. Dan's hands were pressed hard against his thighs, and his voice was gravelly. "Fuck, Case."

Casey left the boxers indecently low around his hips, and sauntered over to Dan. Anchoring his hands on the chair arms, he leaned over and pressed a kiss just below Dan's ear. "What is it, Danny?"

Dan was already breathing hard. "Come on, Casey."

"I thought I was supposed to tease," Casey whispered into Dan's ear.

"Fine line between tease and torture," Dan ground out, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Huh," Casey huffed against Dan's neck. Dan shuddered.

Casey stood just in front of Dan, and ran his fingers up the leg of his boxers. "So I should take these off?"

"Casey," Dan whined pitifully.

Casey eased his thumbs under the waistband, pulling the fabric off his skin but not any lower.

"Just so I've got this straight," Casey said as Dan whimpered low in his throat. "Since I lost, I have to take these off, while you watch."

Dan whimpered again.

"And then, I suck your cock." As always, Casey blushed at the words, but he figured that since Dan wasn't staring at his face, it wouldn't matter.

Dan groaned, pressing his hand against his cock.

Casey shifted his hips and pulled his boxers farther away from his own hard cock. "Is that right, Danny?"

Dan just swore and wrapped an arm around Casey's waist, pulling him closer. Casey gasped as Dan pressed hungry, wet kisses against his stomach.

Casey had to grab the back of the chair for balance, his other hand curling behind Dan's head automatically. "Danny?"

Dan peered up at him with decidedly lust glazed eyes. "Fuck it," Dan mumbled against his stomach, and then licked lower.

"Okay," Casey said breathlessly, his fingers clawing into the chair as Dan's mouth moved even lower, as Dan's tongue wormed its way beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"I figure," Dan said as he pulled back slightly. Casey could still feel Dan's breath against the moist skin. "You should have won anyway."

Casey was going to say, _'That's a good point, since I got a remarkable Royal Flush_ ', but all that came out was, "Mm-hmmm..."

Both of Dan's hands were roaming up and down Casey's back; they insinuated themselves lower, cupping his ass firmly. Dan lowered his mouth onto Casey's boxers, sucking a wet patch onto the fabric. Hissing, Casey dragged his other hand to the back of the chair before he started pulling Dan's hair. "Danny..." Dan kept sucking him, licking him through the thin, silky material, and Casey couldn't help bucking against him when he felt the sharp hint of teeth.

Casey was panting for breath when Dan pushed him back. "Wha?"

"The table," Dan said, rather breathless himself. "Lean back against the table."

Casey nodded and took a few stumbling steps backwards, until the table bumped his lower back. He spread his arms out to either side of him, palms down against the edge of the table. "Like this?"

Dan stalked towards him and kissed him demandingly. "You are so damn _hot_ ," Dan said, and then dropped to his knees in a surprisingly graceful motion. Dan ran his hands up Casey's thighs, under his boxers, and Casey had to hold on to the table to stop his legs from shaking and giving way.

Shooting him a wicked grin, Dan leaned forward, blowing lightly against Casey's damp hips. "Watch."

Then Dan tilted his head, angling his mouth over the waistband of Casey's boxers. Dan bit down, catching the elastic in his teeth, and pulled. Sometime in his past, Dan had mastered the art of literally removing underwear with his teeth. Casey had never asked the details behind the skill, but there was something incredibly sexy about watching Dan slowly pull the material over his cock.

Casey let his head fall back, closing his eyes, already too close. If Dan didn't do something soon, very soon, this was going to end embarrassingly. "Danny."

Dan slowly licked along Casey's hipbone. "See, Casey?"

Casey drew a shaky breath and tightened his hands on the table's edge. "Huh?"

"There's a fine line," Dan said, his tongue creeping closer to Casey's cock, "between teasing and torturing."

Casey groaned, arching his hips towards Dan's mouth. "Please, Danny..."

Dan's hands pressed his hips back, his thumbs working small circles against his skin. "Just proving a point."

Casey gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling. "It's proved."

"Good."

Casey hissed in a breath as Dan slowly lowered his mouth over the head of his cock. Warm and wet, Dan's tongue was swirling over the sensitive spots, lingering on the places that always drove Casey wild.

Casey could feel his arms trembling, trying to support his weight as his legs turned to Jell-O. He made a truly pathetic sound when Dan pulled back for a moment, but he didn't have the willpower to open his eyes and look down.

But then it was okay, because Dan's mouth was back on his cock, sucking and licking, making these sinful, messy sounds.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, Casey was concentrating on staying upright, on keeping his hips still, on not just grabbing Dan's head and thrusting. Suddenly, Dan sucked hard and just swallowed his cock. Casey half-collapsed back against the table and just concentrated on gasping for breath.

He was clinging to the table top, lower arms pressed against the wood and his back arched. He could feel the playing cards, slippery and smooth, under his shoulders. But more than that, Dan's mouth was tight around his cock. It was hot and demanding, and he could feel the muscles of Dan's throat working around him.

Dan swallowed again, pressing a wet finger inside Casey, crooking it at just the right angle to make Casey yell. "Fuck!"

Dan did it again, pressing and twisting inside him, sucking his cock hard, and then again. And again. Casey was too far gone to care what he was yelling now. He was tense and straining, his whole body shuddering as Dan did it again.

Just one more time, and then Casey was grabbing Dan's head, holding him close as he spasmed, as he shot down Dan's throat for an impossibly stretched second. He collapsed back against the table with a groan.

Panting, Casey lay back on the table, hoping he didn't have to move. Ever.

He got his wish for a few moments, and then Dan started nibbling up his hip bone with small, stinging bites. Casey flapped an arm around loosely until it landed in the general direction of Dan's back. "Mmrghff..."

Dan's shoulders shook as he laughed. "That good?"

"Mphgrr," Casey replied, his body somewhere far away.

"There's only one problem with that, Casey." Dan moved up to his head height, littering his chest with a few light kisses on his way.

"Huh?" And, finally, Casey had words again. Or, at least, word-like sounds.

"What about me?"

Casey put in his ultimate effort, and managed to open one eye. "Huh?"

"Me." Dan pressed his hips against Casey's thigh. Casey could feel how hard he was, and could feel the moisture already leaking through Dan's boxer-briefs.

"Oh," Casey said intelligently, blinking at Dan.

Dan was breathing hard, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Not quite desperate but damn close. "Yeah."

Casey thought for a moment and got his higher brain functions together. "I won, right?"

Dan laughed hoarsely. "Yeah, you won."

"Shouldn't I get to see you strip?"

Dan's brows shot up, and he pushed himself off the table. "If you want."

Casey nodded sleepily, tilting his head to the side so he could see Dan without having to move the rest of him.

"Okay," Dan said, running his hands down his chest and over the front of his shorts. Dan lightly trailed his fingertips back up the dark material, moaning as they brushed over the obvious bulge. If it wasn't for the fact that Casey had just come hard enough to see stars, he'd be pretty turned on by Dan's display. As it was, the show was enough for him to lean up for a better view.

Dan's eyes were scrunched shut and his lower lip caught between his lips. Hooking his fingers under the material, Dan started to sway his hips slowly. The movement was almost hypnotic. Dan peeled the fabric off smoothly, and Casey found himself licking his lips at the sight of Dan's cock, flushed with blood and very erect.

The boxer-briefs were pushed down to Dan's knees, and then Dan lifted one leg out. Lifting the other, he kicked them across the room, in the vague direction of Casey's bedroom. Dan stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

Casey stood up. "Come here."

Dan walked over, and Casey pulled him into a smoldering kiss. He slipped a hand down between them, wrapping a hand around Dan's cock as Dan bit at his lips and wrapped his arms around Casey's shoulders.

Dan buried his face in Casey shoulder, clinging for balance, and Casey moved his hand faster. It was a little dry, a little rough, but Dan was rocking against him and mumbling, "Good, so good, oh God, don't stop"

Moving his hand faster, Casey wrapped his other hand around the back of Dan's neck. He could feel Dan's shoulders tense as he got closer. Dan muffled his groans against Casey's skin, biting down hard as he came.

Casey felt the warm splash against his hip, and loosened his hold, wringing the last weak thrusts out of Dan.

With their arms looped around each other and Dan's head resting on Casey's shoulder, they stood like that for a little while, stark naked in the middle of Casey's living room. Casey idly ran a hand up and down Dan's spine, waiting for Dan to speak.

"Hey," Dan said lazily, turning his head to press a kiss against the side of Casey's neck.

"Yeah?"

"Strip Poker may be my new favorite game."

Casey considered slapping Dan upside the head but settled on snorting instead. "As long as there's no more Hungry, Hungry Hippos."

"You know, there's a bad joke in there somewhere," Dan said, pulling back to press a light kiss to the tip of Casey's nose, "but I'm too sex-dazed to see it."

Casey laughed and pulled Dan into a soft kiss. "That's probably for the best."


End file.
